Digimon World Tour, Part 3
|available=DVD Blu-ray Apple TV Amazon Video}} is the episode of the anime series . Plot In Acapulco, Mexico, Stingmon is seen destroying a control spire. Ken and Matt then receive word that there are digimon in ancient Mayan Temple in Palenque. The temple is surrounded by guards. Ken and Matt hide behind some bushes. Ken tells Matt that the Mexican DigiDestined can't help out because it's so late in the evening. Ken and Matt try to ask a guard to let them enter the ruins but the guard refuses. They head back to the bushes and meet up with Jose (Gennai's Mexican counterpart). Jose distracts the guards by demonstrating mock Kung-Fu and signals Ken and Matt to go inside the Mayan Temple. Inside the Temple, Matt and Ken meet Rosa and her partner Digimon, Gotsumon. Rosa tells them that she snuck out of her house in order to help them. Rosa develops a crush on Ken and asks Ken in Spanish if he has a girlfriend. Wormmon sees Rosa as competition for Ken's attention and sparks up a rivalry between them. Rosa calls Wormmon a worm in Spanish. Matt asks Ken about what Rosa said. When Ken tells them that she called Wormmon fish bait which he mistranslated as it should have been worm, Matt asks Ken not to tell Wormmon that. Jose then appears and leads them to the two wild digimon; Minotarumon and Dokugumon. Ken tells Matt that the Mayan Temple is a historical landmark and must not be destroyed or damaged. Matt provokes the two Digimon into chasing so that he could lead them out of the temple. Ken, Rosa and Jose follow after them. Rosa falls down and Ken carries her on his back. Wormmon, wanting Ken's attention, pretends to fall and jumps forward to Ken, telling him to carry him. However it is Gotsumon who he actually jumps to. Both Digimon sweatdrop as a result. With the wild Digimon outside the temple, Matt, Ken and Rosa have their respective partners digivolve into WereGarurumon, Stingmon and Monochromon. They easily take out the digimon and return them to the digital world. Rosa falls asleep on Ken's back. She mutters while she sleeps about Wormmon. Since Rosa muttered what she said in Spanish, Wormmon sadly thinks that Rosa continues to insult even in her sleep. However, Ken tells Wormmon that the girl said he was amazing and acknowledges that she likes Wormmon. Ken and Matt return Rosa back to the door of her house where her worried parents find her and are relieved to have her back. Meanwhile in Moscow, Russia, the Russian DigiDestined (Anna, Sonya and Yuri) with their partner Digimon (Unimon, Snimon and Kuwagamon) introduce themselves to Sora and Yolei. Yolei hugs each of them. However they soon discover a communication problem between them since Sora and Yolei can't speak Russian while Anna, Sonya and Yuri can't speak Japanese. Sora only knows three Russian words (piroshki, borscht, and caviar) and Yolei establishes those three words into commands. Piroshki would mean to go left, Borscht to go right while Caviar would signal "attack". With the five of them all having partner Digimon that can fly, they battle the Flymon flying around Moscow. After defeating the Flymon and sending them back to the Digital World, Anna and Sonya offer Sora and Yolei to eat piroshki and borscht. However Ilya (Gennai's Russian counterpart) immediately sends them to Siberia to help the Siberian DigiDestined fight off a group of Mammothmon. They struggle against the freezing weather and the Mammothmon but fortunately, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode arrives and helps them. They send back to Mammothmon to the Digital World. Ilya bids them good-bye, runs off to the distance and returns to the Digital World. Sora and Yolei are hungry and are eager to eat piroshki and borscht. However, Davis and Ken tell them that they have to return to Japan immediately and that they can eat piroshki and borscht back in Japan. This brings Sora, Yolei and their partners to comical tears. The Russian Army tries to gather data on the Digimon. When a commanding officer asks one of his subordinates if there is any progess, the subordinate tells him that all the data on the Digimon are gone. It turns out Ilya hacked into their computers and deleted all their data. As Imperialdramon Dragon Mode flies back to Japan, the International DigiDestined are shown celebrating Christmas. Mimi and her family share a big cake. The Poi Brothers are dreaming of Kari. Rosa is sleeping on her bed and dreaming of Ken and Stingmon. Her parents watch over her from the door of her bedroom. Gotsumon sleeps on the other side of Rosa's bed with a part of her blanket covering the top of his head, preventing her parents from seeing him. The Russian DigiDestined are eating piroshki and borscht. Derek and Crabmon are eating pizza, pilaf, and curry with seafood toppings. Catherine and Floramon are celebrating Christmas with T.K.'s grandfather, Michel. Meanwhile in Japan, a sad-looking Hiroshi is standing alone in an overpass. He is picked up by a black van, driven by Arukenimon and Mummymon. External links * Digimon Wiki: Digimon World Tour, Part 3 Category:2001 releases Category:Anime Category:Originally aired on Fuji TV Category:Episodes Category:Saban